


I like to watch

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent (kinda), Hair-pulling, Lesbian Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rough handling, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Eugene like to watch Rosita and Abraham, but what if he's the one being watched by Rosita and Tara? Playing is way more entertaining than watching, for sure!





	I like to watch

Since they’d arrived in Alexandria, the group lived in houses, making it way harder for Eugene to spy on Rosita and Abraham. Not only that, but they only got four rooms in each house and Eugene had to share his room with Daryl. Not much “alone time”, except when the hunter was out on runs. So it was just pure luck that Rosita and Abraham decided to have sex in the living room of the basement, thinking everyone was out for the day. Sitting in the hallway, Eugene raised his eyes from the book he was reading when he heard Rosita mewl under Abraham’s caresses. Being careful not to make any noise, he gently slid to the end of the hallway and looked in the living room. Abraham was sitting on the couch with Rosita on him. He wetted his lips as he watched the ginger soldier undress his girlfriend hastily. Gosh, how he loved that perfect breast to waist to hips ratio, the way she threw her head back as Abraham devoured her slender neck and played with her boobs. It didn’t take long before they both got naked on the couch, moaning like animals. Eugene’s pants were getting tight and uncomfortable, as he mindlessly palmed his erection through his trousers, eyes still on the couple. Abraham’s voice took him out of his thoughts:  
— Aren’t you tired of looking?  
Eugene froze, heart pounding in his chest. He stumbled on his words:  
— So… sorry. It’s in my biological nature to…  
— Shut up and come here.  
The tone Rosita used made Eugene feel obligated to obey. With a puzzled and embarrassed look on his face, Eugene rearranged his cargo pants in the hope of hiding his arousal before heading out from his peeping place. Abraham and Rosita sat on the couch, inviting Eugene to sit between them. He hesitated a moment, eyes feasting on Rosita’s naked body, before doing so. It was probably the most awkward moment in his life, being completely dressed, sitting between the naked couple he’d been spying on for weeks.  
Rosita wrapped one of her legs over Eugene’s lap, her soft thigh brushing lightly over the tent in his cargo shorts and her breast pressed against Eugene’s arm. He groaned, unable to take his eyes off her breast until she cupped his chin to make him look up, kissing him. Instinctively, he ran his hand on her thigh, up her hip, before he remembered Abraham was sitting just by his side.  
He broke the kiss and retracted his hand nervously.  
— I… I get it. You are trying to show me how uncomfortable it is to engage in intimate activity while having an audience and…  
He was cut off by Abraham’s lips, one strong hand holding the back of his head. He felt dizzy, confused, but a warm feeling enveloped his body as he felt himself melting into Abraham’s arms. The kiss was hard at first, but the soldier slowly calmed down and kissed him more gently. If they weren’t trying to make him uncomfortable, then what?  
Eugene barely registered it when Rosita started fumbling with his shorts, taking them off in one go. He broke the kiss and tried to hide, pulling down the front of his shirt, but to no avail. Rosita softly scolded his hands away, looking at Eugene in the eyes with a smile playing on her beautiful lips:  
— Come on now, you take no shame in spying on us but you don’t want us to see you? That’s unfair, isn’t?  
Her teasing voice made Eugene moan lightly. She was so sexy when she talked like that and there was something in the fact she wanted to see his cock so badly that just made him shiver with excitation. He let her raise his shirt to reveal what he tried to hide. Rosita gasped when she saw him:  
— Damn… you’re bigger than I thought!  
Abraham was quick to react:  
— How often do you wonder about Eugene’s dick’s size?  
She giggled at Abe’s shocked face, but she knew he wasn’t mad or anything. She ran one hand on the inside of Eugene’s thigh, gently making her way to his arousal as she looked at Abraham.  
— Because I can’t wonder about how his soft butt would feel under my hands as I fuck him hard.  
Eugene let out a squeak and flinched away a little at the newly discovered fantasies Abraham harbored toward him. The ginger chuckled at Eugene’s reaction.  
— Don’t be like that. I’m sure you will love it.  
— May… Maybe I forgot to mention it, but I’m in point of fact more attracted towards a woman’s form, curves and soft touches than…  
Abraham shut him off again with a kiss and grabbed a fistful of his ass, earning a lustful moan from Eugene. He smiled as Eugene finally gave in and started kissing back. Rosita’s hand played with his erection and she guided his hand to her wet core. He took his time exploring her folds before pushing two fingers in. She gasped and ground against his hand. Abraham broke the kiss to unbutton Eugene’s shirt and Rosita cupped his cheeks to turn his head and claim his lips.  
Eugene’s hand wandered between Abraham’s legs hesitantly and the soldier muttered him encouragements, kissing his ears and rubbing his thigh until he replaced Rosita’s hand on Eugene’s erection. Touching another man’s cock was a weird feeling, but it wasn’t gross or unpleasant; it was rather interesting. Abraham was hard and wet from Rosita’s fluids. Rosita moved away a bit to reach in her backpack and took out a white tube. Eugene got nervous again.  
— Is that… lube?  
Abraham smiled.  
— You don’t want me to go in without it.  
— Relax, said Rosita as she put a generous amount of the clear gel on her fingers, I will make sure to prepare you thoroughly.  
Still unsure, Eugene nodded anyway. Rosita kissed him again as Abraham stroked him gently. Abraham was right: he was tired of looking and the feeling of their bodies pressing against him, caressing him, wasn’t at all unpleasant. He was curious about how Abraham and Rosita seemed to know exactly how it was going to be. It was like they had already planned to do this for a long time. He understood Abraham wanted to fuck him, but what about Rosita? Was he going to fuck her or was she just going to watch? Or maybe she would suck him or make him lick her?  
The feeling of Rosita’s slick finger pushing inside his asshole made him stop thinking. It wasn’t painful. Slightly uncomfortable and embarrassing, but not painful. She added another finger and started probing around, looking for something. He gasped loudly and moaned when she finally found his prostate. He couldn’t jerk Abraham properly anymore, but the soldier didn’t seem to care. Eugene was breathing hard.  
— I guess you will be ready soon, hm?  
They both looked at Eugene writhing in pleasure as Rosita rubbed his sweet spot and Abraham stroked his hard leaking cock.  
— I… I can’t…  
Then, everything stopped. Abraham stood up and motioned to the floor in front of the couch.  
— Get on the floor, on your hands and knees.  
Eugene was quick to obey, ass toward Abraham and facing the couch where Rosita was still sitting, a grin on her face. The nervousness came back as Abraham knelt behind him, hands gripping his hips. Rosita gave Abraham the lube and he heard him slicking himself.  
Eugene kept his head low, trembling in anticipation. He never thought his first time would be like this. He felt Abraham tapping his thigh lightly.  
— Spread your legs a little, will ya?  
He did as he was told and Abraham didn’t lose any time getting at his entrance. Rosita put her hand under his chin and made him look up.  
— I want to see your face when he enters you…  
Eugene was stiff at first, feeling Abraham’s member stretch him open as he slid inside, but relaxed as Rosita ran her fingers in his hair and kissed him. It burned, but felt so good at the same time. Abraham picked up pace, holding a firm grip on Eugene’s hips. He was moaning into the kiss, drunk with pleasure. Rosita giggles.  
— Damn you look like you’re having the best time of your life. Do you like it?  
When Eugene didn’t reply, Abraham slapped his ass hard, making him yelp.  
— Come on, answer the lady!  
— I love it, oh god…  
— Good boy…  
She smiled and sat on the couch, spreading her legs in front of Eugene’s face. Smelling her made him light headed. Her cunt was dripping wet right in front of him and he wanted to lick her so badly. Rosita put her hand on Eugene’s head and she gently pulled him forward. She didn’t have to ask. He was so impatient, running his tongue sloppily against her cunt. She laughed between moans of pleasure.  
— I think he’s try to make out with my pussy…  
Abraham playfully slapped his ass again before groping the globes, his fingers digging in the soft flesh.  
— Damn, look at them bounce! Feels like squishy marshmallows!  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Tara was there.  
— Hey guys, have you seen…  
She froze in the doorway in shock. Eugene tried to hide and get away, but Abraham held his arms back and pushed his head down, ass still up.  
— Oh come on Eugene, she’s not a walker!  
Tara didn’t look away or seem disgusted. Pinned to the ground, Abraham still buried deep in his ass, Eugene was dying from shame.  
Tara watched Eugene writhe under Abraham’s strong hold as he ground inside him. Rosita was touching herself on the couch, not taking her eyes off the two men. Tara licked her lips and smiled.  
— I’m not into guys, but I must admit I’m curious…  
— You can stay if you want.  
Abraham motioned to Tara to come sit by them as he splayed Eugene’s asscheeks with his free hand. Tara didn’t waste her time in taking a look at where the two men were joined, looking in awe as Abraham teasingly and slowly fucked Eugene. Eugene trembled under Abraham. The new position made every gentle, long stroke softly rub against his prostate and he couldn’t suppress his moans. He was losing his mind. The whole town could be watching him right now and he wouldn’t try to hide no matter how embarrassing it would be. He was so close.  
— Damn… that’s so hot… Does it feel good?  
— Fucking good, groaned the soldier as he picked up pace.  
— I wasn’t talking to you, Abe.  
It took some time for Eugene to understand the question, lost in a sea of pleasure. He shyly nodded, both ashamed and turned on at the same time. Tara smiled and she moved to sit next to Rosita.  
— Look at you… You sound just like a college girl getting nailed by the school jock.  
Tara and Rosita giggled and Eugene’s face burned from embarrassment. The strong hand tangled in his hair started pulling back and he had to follow, standing up on his knees, his back now pressed against Abraham’s torso and his arms trapped between them. The new position made Eugene see stars as Abraham’s cock pressed right against the sweet spot inside. The gentle friction from before was just teasing because here was the real deal. The girls in front of him were looking down and Eugene followed their gaze to his dick. He was harder than ever and leaking obscenely. At that point, he didn’t even care anymore. He could barely think straight.  
He groaned loudly when Tara and Rosita started making out, both reaching for his cock, fingertips lightly teasing him, glancing at him to see his reaction. He couldn’t take it anymore and came hard, spurting his seed on the girls’ legs and hands.  
— Oh fuck…  
Abraham’s thrusting became erratic as he came inside Eugene. Panting hard, both men fell to the ground to catch their breath. Eugene was still seeing stars and could hardly move, slowly coming back to reality. He just let Tara and Rosita watch him get fucked by Abraham. His face was deep red with embarrassment.  
A firm grip in his hair, Abraham forced Eugene to look at him.  
— Are you going to spy on us again?  
— Ye… yes.  
When he realised what he had just said, Eugene looked away and Abraham smiled. The rough kiss took Eugene by surprise, but he didn’t flinch away, melting in the soldier’s kiss. As soon as Abraham let him go, Rosita grabbed Eugene by the chin to kiss him too. She was way softer with him, but as fierce and passionate as her ginger boyfriend. Tara was still watching, a huge grin on her face. Eugene really didn’t imagine his first time to be like this… but he loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
